


Like Father, Like Son

by IMSLES



Category: NCIS
Genre: Season 6/Episode 4 Heartland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMSLES/pseuds/IMSLES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva had heard Jackson tell his son that he had been such a happy child. She had looked at McGee wondering if it had been possible. Listening in on a tale she gets a glimpse of what Jackson had meant.  Written for NFA's Tell Us the Story Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> "You were such a happy child." ~~Jackson Gibbs speaking to his son Leroy Jethro Gibbs
> 
> A/N: The character, Jakob is one I created in my story Xmas Tradition. You don't need to read that first. Just accept that Jakob, or Jake as he is sometimes called, is the son of Gibbs and Ziva.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

 

Like Father, Like Son

Rain streamed down the window like tiny rivulets that may as well have been the tears of disappointment that went unshed by the young boy staring out it. He sighed out his despair over his plans being ruined. Instead of meeting up with his friends in the park he was stuck in the house waiting to see if the weather would finally clear up and allow him to fulfill his desire to run around and play.

Jackson Gibbs looked at his grandson, Jakob. Memories of his own son came to his mind and he thought maybe a little story might cheer up the youngster.

"Jakob," he called to the wavy dark-haired boy.

Heaving another sigh, Jake turned toward his grandfather. He watched as the man he was called after took a seat on the living room sofa.

"Come here," Jack beckoned gesturing with his hand.

Jake dragged his feet but made his way to his side. "Yes Papa?" Jake was curious what his grandfather wanted from him.

"If you'll take a seat up here on my lap," he patted his legs, "I'd like to tell you a story."

Jakob cheered always delighted by the tales he was often told. As he climbed into the proffered seat he asked, "Is it one about daddy?"

Helping the little boy settle down comfortably Jackson replied, "As a matter of fact, it is."

Jakob sat up a little straighter not wanting to miss out on any detail that was going to be shared. It always amazed him that his father had once been a little boy and whenever grandpa told a story he usually made a comparison between them. It made him feel thrilled to know he was just like his dad in any way.

"Where shall I start?" Jack rubbed his chin and looked up at the ceiling. He enjoyed sharing these stories just as much as his grandson did so he would drag them out as much as Jakob's patience would allow. Which much like his father's was limited.

Jake grabbed his grandfather's hand from his chin. "From the beginning," he smiled the customary answer to get things started.

"Right," Jack smiled back. "This particular story starts much like you today."

Jakob's eyebrows rose. He didn't see anything much exciting about him today. "I hope it's better than that" he frowned.

"Well your father didn't much like rainy days either. When they kept him indoors."

Jakob nodded. He totally could understand that.

"One day. It must've been a Sunday, because I was home with your dad and his mother," Jack continued.

The little boy smiled. He loved even more to hear a story that included his grandmother. She wasn't talked about much normally.

"Let's see, your dad was just about your age and liked nothing better than being outside with his friends. That particular day didn't look very promising with the storm that blew in early in the morning."

Jakob looked out the window sadly and could imagine exactly how his dad must've felt.

"Nothing I suggested to occupy his time cheered him up any, so his momma suggested he help out in the kitchen."

"Daddy cooked?" Jakob scrunched up his face. His mother was a great cook. Daddy was only good with the barbecue. As a matter of fact he was often ordered out of the kitchen when she was making dinner.

Jackson knew what his grandson was thinking. "Your grandmother could make anyone look like a gourmet chef," he chuckled. "In this instance however, she asked his help in making his favorite cookies."

"Peanut butter chocolate chip!" Jakob shared the same predilection with his father over the tasty treat.

"That's right," Jackson had grown up enjoying them himself and was delighted when his wife had learned the recipe from his mother.

"It didn't take long for the baking to make him forget about the rain outside. I could hear him laughing with his mother and making her laugh in return. It was one of the happiest sounds I can recall; those two sharing in laughter."

Jakob saw a look of almost sadness cross his grandfather's face.

"What's wrong Papa?" he asked putting his arm around the older man's neck.

Shaking off the melancholy the memory instilled, Jack looked squarely at his grandson, "Nothing's wrong, just lost a bit in time." Patting Jakob's leg he asked, "Now where was I?"

"Dad and Grandma were laughing in the kitchen."

"Right. Well after they put the cookies in the oven, the two of them came out covered in flour and plopped down on the sofa. They were quite the sight, I tell ya."

"Didn't they make a mess?" Jakob asked in wonder knowing his mom wouldn't be happy with flour all over the furniture.

"There was a bit, but your grandma didn't mind. Seeing her son happy made all the mess worthwhile. Besides she liked cleaning up," Jack gave a wink.

Jakob thought his dad must've been the luckiest kid in the world, until he remembered that his grandma died while his father was still pretty young.

"When they finally quit all their giggling, your dad noticed that the rains had stopped. He wasn't sure if he should stay to help when the cookies were done, or if he should run out before any more rain came."

Jakob wondered if he'd have trouble deciding too. He liked to help his momma in the kitchen, especially if it was cookies.

"His mother told him to go out and play. She'd call him when the cookies were ready for eating. That was all he needed before he jumped up, grabbed his ball cap and glove and ran out the door."

"Didn't he even say goodbye?" the little boy wasn't surprised that his father went out on his own. He'd heard plenty of stories about how quiet their small town was compared to where he lived. He wasn't even allowed to go out alone unsupervised.

Jack laughed, "Hardly more than a smile and a wave as he rushed out the door. Jack's eyes stared off as the image of the younger version of his son looking back at his parents as he stood half in/half out of their front door with a weak sun sending rays down on him as he put up a hand in a wave, before turning and running out to meet his friends. It was the smile he missed after his wife died and Leroy had gotten older and more withdrawn. The same smile he now enjoyed seeing again as his son found renewed happiness with Ziva and Jakob.

"Hey Papa," Jake's voice broke through his memory. When his grandfather looked at him he continued, "I think the rain's stopped."

"Did it now?" Jackson looked out the window and noticed his grandson was right. The sun was fighting to come out from the clouds.

Jakob leapt off Jackson's lap and returned to the window. He turned to smile at his grandfather. The image brought back again the one of Leroy. A movement near the front door caught his attention. He grinned seeing his son and Ziva standing there. Both watching their son, after having heard Jackson's story.

"Now I know," Ziva said softly to her husband.

"Know what?" Gibbs nuzzled her ear as he whispered back.

"What Jackson meant about you being a happy child," she smirked adding, "And where are son gets his joy for cooking."

Gibbs laughed along with her. "Well I hope he learns more from you than how to make cookies and pancakes."

"Yes, let's both hope," she patted Gibbs' cheek as she leaned into his arms wrapped around her.

Though they were quiet, Jakob heard the sound of their voices. "Momma. Daddy. Can I go outside now?"

Gibbs pulled away from his wife and held out his hand, "Sure, let's go Champ," he offered his hand which the little boy took with enthusiasm. As they opened the door to leave they gave identical smiles and waves.

"Like father, like son," Ziva said to Jackson.

"Yes, indeed," he agreed as they both watched the father and son begin a game of catch on the front lawn.


End file.
